Una
"I am Princess Una of Parumvir, and you will speak when you are given permission." -- Heartless Una was born the Princess of Parumvir, and is the Prince of Farthestshore's Beloved. She spent a brief time as a dragon, but she was rescued by the Prince. She has now married him and lives in his country. History "Nothing ever changes, Monster." -- Heartless Princess Una was born some 1,500 years after her kingdom was first established under the rule of the Smallman King. Her father was King Fidel of Parumvir, and she has a younger brother, Crown Prince Felix. Her mother died when she was a child. Her favorite pasttime when she was young was playing in Goldstone Wood, a small forest near to her father's palace. She would pretend she was a Faerie Queen and that Felix was her faithful gremlin, and they would spend hours playing sitting on the Old Bridge or playing in the Stream. It was here that, when she was thirteen years old, Una first encountered a fluffy golden-furred cat that had no eyes. Taking pity on him, she took the cat home and made him her pet, affectionally naming him "Monster". Five years later, Una turned eighteen and came of age. It was not long after her eighteenth birthday that the fabled Twelve-Year Market made its first appearance in 200 years. While wandering about the Market, Una entered the tent of a goblin that told fortunes. In order to get her fortune told, Una touched a dragon scale and was rewarded with a strange vision featuring Death-in-Life, the father of all dragons. But before the vision progressed very far, it was halted by Aethelbald, the Prince of Farthestshore. Rather confused and annoyed by the whole affair, Una snapped at Aethelbald, thinking he was nothing more than a commoner. Her embarrasment at discovering his true rank being profound, she began to heartily dislike the Prince, especially after discovering that he had come with the purpose to marry Una. She heartily refused him. The day after Prince Aethelbald's arrival, another suitor came. Prince Gervais of Beauclair charmed everyone except Felix, Aethelbald, and a strange blind, golden-haired Knight of Farthestshore who was in truth Una's cat, Monster. That Knight, whose name was Sir Eanrin, discovered through "surreptitious research" that Prince Gervais was exiled from his home until he could pay off a large amount of gambling debts. Prince Gervais left the palace in shame, leaving Una furious at Aethelbald, who she blamed for forcing Gervais to leave. Not long after, Una encountered a jester from Southlands, Leonard the Lightning Tongue. She secured him a position in her father's castle and beccame friends with him. Not long after Leonard's arrival, Prince Aethelbald departed for the Southlands, but promising Una he would return for her hand. Una said she would prefer it if he never came back, but Aethelbald merely repeated he would return before leaving her. Sometime later another suitor arrived, the Duke of Shippening. The Duke of Shippening was over twice Una's age and rather obese, and neither Una, her nurse, or King Fidel liked him. The jester Leonard also shared that opinion, for he created a song entilted "The Beastly Lout" in the Duke's honor. The Duke appeared not to realize what the song was about, but everyone else did. Una was furious at Leonard for getting himself fired, not understanding why he would do such a thing. Leonard replied that it was because he did not want Una to marry the Duke, to which Una replied that she didn't see why it was any of his business. It was then that Leonard revealed that he was in truth Prince Lionheart of the Southlands, exiled from his home by the Dragon that now ruled it. He also revealed that he was in love with Una, and Una realized she had been in love with him for some time. Lionheart then said he needed to return home and face the Dragon, and asked Una to wait for and trust in him. Una agreed, and gave him her mother's opal ring in token of that promise. Shortly thereafter, Una went to the Old Bridge, feeling lonely now that Leonard had left. While she was there she encountered the Dragon, who forced her to invite him home to dinner. When they arrived, the Dragon quickly took over the palace, bringing death and destruction. King Fidel and Felix were forced to flee, while Una was trapped in the Palace. The Dragon tried again and again to convince Una to let him kiss her, but Una always refused, believing that Leonard would return and save her. Then one day the Dragon told her that Leonard had betrayed her in exchange for his life. As proof he offered Una's opal ring. Overcome by dispair, Una let the dragon kiss her and became a dragon herself. After an argument with the Dragon, Una fled from her home, searching for Lionheart. She encountered Gervais on the way, but he didn't recognize her. She eventually reached Southlands and confronted Lionheart, who was about to marry an old friend of his, Lady Daylily. All of her hope gone, Una began wandering aimlessly, until she came across a yellow-eyed dragon that brought her to the Village of Dragons. Sometime after her arrival, Prince Aethelbald was discovered on the outskirts of the Village and captured. Una asked him what he was doing, and he revealed that he had come to rescue her. Then another dragon, the Bane of Corrilond, appeared, and began taunting Aethelbald. Before the Bane of Corrilond left, Una stole the key to Aethelbald's cage from the dragon's robes. She freed him and escorted him through the tunnels, but rushed ahead heedlessly when she saw moonlght, running straight into the arms of the yellow-eyed dragon. Aethelbald fought the dragon, but the yellow-eyed dragon's rough handling of Una was enough to make her flame and rush off, forgetting everything. She landed on the shores of the sea and was comforted by the Sea Unicorns, who told her the dragon must die in order for Una to be free. Una then flew off and confronted Death-in-Life, but was badly burned and was forced to flee again. Aethelbald found her collasped on the shores of the sea, near death. She asked him how he could still love her that she was a dragon, and he replied that he always knew she was a dragon. Una said she was dying, but Aethelbald said that he refused to let her die a dragon, but Una said there was no hope, for she had failed to kill Death-in-Life. Aethelbald replied that he could free Una if she let him kill her. Una finally agreed, and Aethelbald drew his silver sword and stabbed Una where her heart had been, killing the dragon and freeing Una. Then Una and Aethelbald journeyed back to the palace to confront Death-in-Life. Una was frightened for Aethelbald, worrying that he would die and leave her alone. Aethelbald asked her to trust him and wait for him, and then confronted the dragon while Una ran to rescue her father and brother. The Duke of Shippening, who had been in league with the Dragon the whole time in exchange for the promise of Una's hand, tried to attack Una. Aethelbald rushed to her defense, exposing himself to the Dragon's flame. After the Dragon incinerated Aethelbald, the Dragon grabbed ahold of Una and told her that Aethelbald had failed, trying to get Una to allow him to kiss her again. Una refuses, and then a Wood Thrush flies into the mouth of the Dragon. The next moment Una sees Aethelbald kneeling on the Dragon's tongue, and then the Prince plunges his sword into the roof of the Dragon's mouth, killing it. Then the Dragon burst into the air in its agony before falling down on the city in death. Una ran down to the city searching for Aethelbald, but found only the Dragon's corpse. She fell to the ground and began weeping, but Aethelbald came up behind her and teased her about how she did not trust him even then. Aethelbald escorted Una, Felix, and King Fidel to a fastness a distance from the city, and then, after promising to return, departed to find his scattered knights. When he returned, he asked for Una's hand in marriage, and not long after they were wed on the shores of the sea. Once they were married, Una departed with him for his country, where she lives happily. Description She was, he noticed, quite pretty. ''-- '''Veiled Rose' Una was very pretty, with a pale complexion and wild honey-colored hair that was nearly impossible to tame. She had a tendency to develop red blotches on her face and nose when embarrased. She is a romantic and an idealist, with a little bit of a temper. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Princesses